A Year in the Life
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Ramza thought it would all be over with Altima's defeat. But evil refuses to yield, and now the young man and his allies are drawn into another year of struggles. RamzaMeliadoul, with other couplings. All Flames will be eaten up by Sky.
1. Begining of a Year

****

Beginning of a Year

"Everyone," the bartender yelled, "It's almost time. Get your glasses and prepare to ring in the New Year. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Years!" All of the patrons in the bar had begun to chant along with him, and clicked their glasses together as the clock struck midnight. All of them, that is, except a small group in the corner of the bar.

There was about eighteen people sitting at a total of three tables. Eight were women or teen girls along with nine men or teenage boys, and one robot. They all were toasting the New Year quietly in the corner of the bar, as not to attract attention to themselves. For they were afraid of being found out.

You see, the leader of the group was a young man of nineteen named Ramza Ruglia, better known as Ramza Beoulve. He was the third son of a noble family that had recently been killed off during the war. But during the course of the Lion War, he had been branded a heretic for the murder of the Cardinal of Lionel, Draclau. What the people didn't realize was that the Cardinal had become a demon after accepting the power of the "holy" stone, Scorpio. Several other officials, including the head of the Shrine Knights and his oldest brother, Dycedarg, had also become demons after acquiring one of the twelve stones. Ramza had been one of the few people who had realized the truth about what was going on, as he had been trying to rescue Princess Ovelia from the Cardinal's plot. Most of those who knew the truth either had joined up with him, or were those who had been helping the plot along. And those people all died at the hands of Ramza and his brave comrades.

Ramza hadn't wanted all of the battles he had fought. All he wanted was to rescue his sister, who carried the soul of Ajora within her, and was the only candidate to call forth the demon Altima. He fought only to protect her. But after the final battle with Altima, Orbonne Monastery was blown to bits. Ramza, Alma, and their allies were all then pronounced dead, as was the Shrine Knight hierarchy.

But if someone found out that he was alive, they might just come after him once more. Thus, Ramza and his team had become silent defenders of justice. Using his mother's last name, he was able to cut himself off from the Beoulves once more. If they had to deal with a person who knew a little bit more about the history of the boy, and his mother, he would use an assumed first name as well, usually Robert. None of the others had to really worry, as Ramza did all of the talking for the group.

He looked across the table at the girl sitting there. Her name was Meliadoul, a Divine Knight. Formerly a Shrine Knight of Glabados Church, she had originally blamed Ramza for the murder of her younger brother, Izlude. What she didn't know was that the killer had been their father, Vormav, who was the head of the Shrine Knights and also leader of the Zodiac Braves. Both she and Izlude were Braves as well, but they hadn't been given the full power to transform into the demons. After she learned what had really transposed at Riovanes Castle, the young woman had joined Ramza in a quest to find out the truth, and to avenge the murder of her younger brother.

Meliadoul looked away. Ramza had noticed that she never was able to catch his eyes very good. He wondered why that was. She certainly wasn't shy, had, in fact, ambushed him with her troops in the City of Bervenia, away from where it would endanger civilians. But when it came to reactions between her and her leader, Meliadoul was prone to freezing. He wondered if she often saw Izlude when she spoke to him. Both boys were the same age, and were a lot like one another. They both desired an end to the war, both came from lines of knights, and both were often burdened with their destinies. The only big difference seemed to be the fact that Ramza had broken the chains of fate that hung around him by running away and finding out the deeper truths behind the war, while poor Izlude had went along with his destiny and fate, only breaking the chains as death's jaws were fast approaching.

Ramza often regretted not being able to save his life. Alma had told him of the boy's last few moments, how he had been in pain the whole time, bleeding from his many wounds, and nearly blinded. Izlued regretted the things he had done in the past, wished to make restitution in any way. He had given her his Zodiac Stone to give to Ramza, but she'd dropped it as Vormav took her away once more. Which was fortunate, because Ramza had found it lying there upon inspection of the castle.

"Meliadoul, are you ok? You seem distracted tonight. Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Ramza, his voice full of concern for his friend's condition.

She replied, "No, everything is just fine. I'm just thinking about New Years of the past, when my brother was still alive. Izlude and I used to have so much fun on those days. We would stay up until the clock struck midnight, even before Father would let us. In those days, we would just hide in one of our rooms, while the adults celebrated in the main room. When we were older, we joined them. This is the second New Years since his death, and I guess I'm just thinking about what might have been."

Ramza smiled at her, and she turned away once more. "Don't worry. I'm here if you need to talk. I well remember what happened between my brothers, and how Dycedarg murdered both Father and Zalbag. Zalbag's death reminds me much of Izlude's, both by Lucavi who were once members of our families. Sometimes having someone to relate to you is the best medicine."

"Thank you, Ramza," Meliadoul whispered, "You're always there when the rest of us need your help. But I'm ok, really. I just need time to think about all that is going on in my life now."

  
'It's been over a year and a half. If you're still in pain, you should really talk to someone. I know you like to do things on your own, but for once, Meliadoul, just accept the help of your friends. We don't want to see you sad, any more than you want to be in pain,' thought Ramza.

- - - -

Lots of description here, needed a lot of setting up the scenes. Although the story points might be repetitive for those of us who have already played the game. This story spans a whole year, I've got plenty of time to start it all up. Oh, and the reason for the eighteen, is that I really don't care too much about the sixteen character limit. Heck, why would the group pick to only have sixteen if this was a real war? Mercenary bands always do better with more help.

****


	2. Bumbling Bandits

****

Bumbling Bandits

"All right men," a ninja named Deverca said, "The heretic should be coming down the road any time now, if what my informant said is correct. I want Fox and Rat to head around to the west, Fink and Dog take the east. The rest of you will come with me and attack from the front." Intensity shone in his brown eyes as he thought of the amount of money their informant was paying for this job

"Yes boss," quipped the twin thieves, Fox and Rat. Both men were twenty years old, with jet black hair and deep green eyes. Knowing each others' moves led them to an easier time in battle. Any man who faced the twins would surely be killed, and his belongings stolen. They then began to sneak into hiding places behind two of the many trees on the west side of the road.

Without a word, the thieves named Fink and Dog headed towards the east side of the road. At fifteen, Fink was the youngest member of Deverca's gang. He had red hair and dark blue eyes. His nineteen year old partner, Dog, had light green eyes and brown hair.

Sticking with Deverca was Weazel, Kyoko, and Esmeralda. Weazel was a twenty-three year old thief with white hair and hazel eyes. His wife, Kyoko, was a thief of twenty-two years with golden blond hair and fiery amber eyes. Esmeralda, the dancer, was Deverca's wife. She had mahogany colored hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a little more tanner than her allies, as she was prone to spending her free time at the beach in order to always look her best for her husband.

With all of the thieves in position, Deverca gave the sign to wait. Soon, he saw a small group coming down the road. It consisted of a male Monk with brown hair and blue eyes, a female Ninja with blond hair and blue eyes, a red haired brown eyed male Archer, a black haired amber eyed female Summoner , a silver haired male Priest with blue eyes, and a brown haired female Samurai with light brown hair. Deverca smacked his head, this wasn't Ramza's group. But just then he remembered the stories of the young man's first six allies from school, which fit the descriptions of these people.

Deverca whistled in order to signal his men. With the two women waiting in the shadows in order to open up a second front if needed, the six jumped out at the warriors. The ninja/thief yelled, "Drop your weapons and give us all your money. Our boss would like to have a word with all of those people who have allied themselves with the heretic, Ramza Beoulve. So come quietly."

The Samurai, whose name was Margurita, stepped forward. "I'm sorry, boys, we can't trust you. I know you've got some sort of sinister plot going on here, either that or your boss does. If you want to fight, though, we would be more than happy to oblige. Tess! Tyler! Sage! Pete! Leon! Let's go!"

"Who made you the boss," whined Priest Leon, "I would certainly be more able to lead our party in the absence of our leader. Ramza said nothing about you choosing a plan of action."

"Shut up you arrogant little twit! We're in great danger, and all you can do is complain. We'll charge the enemy, and that's final," screamed Summoner Sage, who, along with Leon, formed a clinic to take care of battle injuries that Ramza and his party sustained.

Leon shut up after that. He began to cast Holy on Fox, while Margurita used Masamune to Regen and Reraise the party. Archer Pete was firing his Perseus Bow at Rat. Sage had cast Shiva on Fink and Dog. Monk Tyler was using Wave Fist on Weazel, and Ninja Tess had just thrown a Zorlin Shape at Deverca. The party regrouped in the center, and looked at their enemies.

Deverca yelled, "Kyoko, Esmeralda, get over here! We'll need your help in battling these fools. They're not the pushovers we originally thought that they would be, especially the women."

But before the two female thieves could arrive to help them out, they were cut off by an Ifrit cast by Sage. The Summoner looked at her opponents defiantly. "We are running late now, all because of you. If I miss the party I was going to attend because of this, there'll be Hell to pay. Now, will you six and your other allies kindly get out of here, or do I have to get rough some more?"

Deverca sheathed his Zorlin Shapes, and signaled his men to run. They would regroup, and attack the heroes again another time. As she watched them go, Sage's chest swelled up with pride. Nobody messed with the allies of Ramza Ruglia and got away with it.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Tess told Ramza, "Sage stopped reinforcements from arriving, and then they ran. But it looks like we haven't heard the last of them, they'll be back." Although somewhat naïve, Tess's ability to adapt to any situation was good, given the number of problems the group had in the past during the Death Corps uprisings, and also the Lion War.

"So, thieves attacked. I wonder if someone is onto us. Who knows, I might have accidentally let on at my true identity some time during the last few weeks," Ramza pondered.

Meliadoul told him, "Ramza, we were careful. I don't think they found out on their own. You say they mentioned a boss, Tess. He must have some sort of connections that told him that the real Ramza Beoulve wasn't killed, that there is a cover up of sorts going on. Might it be the new leader of the Shrine Knights? I've heard that Alexi Eldrich isn't a man who you can pull the wool over his eyes." Her green eyes met his brown ones, but then she immediately looked away once more.

Tess immediately regretted being the one who volunteered to read the report to their leader. But Tyler was too stubborn, Sage had gone to her party, Pete was too emotional, Margurita was shy and modest, and nobody wanted Ego-Trip King Leon giving any reports to the leader. Thus, the responsibility often fell on Sensitive Queen. "Maybe that's all it is. They appear to be thieves, but Vormav hired some assassins from among thief gangs in the past. The church probably hasn't changed at all."

'I hope that's all it is,' thought Meliadoul, 'Alexi Eldrich, sending thieves to take out Ramza. But something is telling me that there's going to be a new battle ahead of us, and evil has not fallen prey to our swords. Ramza, please be careful in the upcoming fight. If I lose you too, I would just die.'

- - - -

This chapter was meant to introduce the generic allies of Ramza, as well as the gang of thieves that they will be fighting often. Think of them as the incompetent lackeys. Here are the generic allies. Yup, left over from "Love of a Shrine Knight", saved it for all other fics. . .

Teresa Parish (Tess): a charitable, sensitive, gullible, and easily adaptable Ninja. She's 20 years old, and was born on February 23. Her sign is Pisces, and her secondary is Item.

Tyler McCloud: a stubborn yet patient, hard working, strength seeking Monk. He's 21 years old, and was born on May 18. His sign is Taurus, and his secondary is Item.

Allysa Anderson (Sage): a trendy, stuck up, petty, and possessive Summoner who is half of the group's clinic, along with Leon. She's 22 years old, and was born on September 8. Her sign is Virgo and her secondary is White.

Peter Alexander (Pete): an emotional, moody, protective, and traditional Archer. He's 21 years old, and was born on July 18. His sign is Cancer and his secondary is Item.

Margurita Alans: a modest, shy, skeptical and logical Samurai. She's 19 years old, and was born on September 5. Her sign is Virgo and her secondary is Item.

Leon Armitage: a creative yet arrogant, attention loving and egotistical Priest who is half of the group's clinic along with Sage. He's 18 years old and was born on August 22. His sign is Leo and his secondary is Item.

All other heroes are in their special job. Their secondaries are as follows: Ramza-Item, Meliadoul-Black, Alma-White, Mustadio-Item, Beowulf-Break, Reis-Item, Orlandu-Item, Agrias-Item, Malak-White, Rafa-White. Deverca and Esmeralda have Steal as a secondary. Fox has Sing, Rat has Time, Fink has Yin Yang, Dog has Summon, Weazel has Black, and Kyoko has White


	3. Cloaked Stranger

****

Cloaked Stranger

"You did what!" yelled a mysterious figure in shadows, "You lost to Ramza's regular warriors. No specialized fighters or mages, just a pair of Priest/Summoners and a few fighters. There was nothing special about that group. After all, you didn't meet the Engineer, the Holy Knight, the Holy Swordsman, the Temple Knight, the Mage Squire, the Cleric, or the Divine Knight, did you?" A dangerous tone was in his voice, and Deverca's cronies began to huddle in the corner like scared sheep.

"But milord, these are powerful warriors. Don't worry, we're just retreating to regroup. Next time we encounter Ramza's men, they will die by our swords," Deverca vowed.

* * *

The next day, Meliadoul and Alma had gone to town. It was a crisp January day, and they were purchasing some supplies for their journey. Meliadoul was deep in thought over the situation. She was worried about losing another person that she loved, with the battles flaring up again.

Alma asked her, "Is there something wrong? I noticed that you are always embarrassed when you are talking to my brother. Do you have a crush on him or something?" Alma was often a very perceptive person, so this statement made Meliadoul blush terribly. The young Cleric looked on, already figuring out that what she assumed was true. Meliadoul was in love with her brother.

The young Divine Knight hid behind her hood. "We're just friends, nothing more. Alma, I have no time for a romance, I want to live out my life as a warrior. If I fell in love now, I would have to get married, and have children. And that would stand in the way of my career as a swordswoman."

"Mel, you don't have to do what you don't want to," Alma told her, "If you are in love, you should follow your heart and tell him how you feel. After all, you don't want to die an old maid. Heck, Ramza would understand if you didn't want children at all or even right away. You know how he is always listening to the concerns of the members of our group, this wouldn't be any worse."

Before Meliadoul could reply, to tell her that she didn't think of Ramza like that at all, she heard the sound of approaching feet. The young woman turned, wondering who was coming up to them. When she looked around, she saw a gang of six men and two women. It was Deverca and his cronies.

"You're members of Ramza's group, aren't you? How fortunate for us. Our boss is going to be most pleased when we eliminate at least one of the fools who serve the Beoulve boy. Prepare your weapons, girls, you will never be able to take us on," Deverca boasted.

Meliadoul said, "You are underestimating your opponent, because your number is greater and you think that women are the weaker sex. After all, only two girls are in your whole party. But if you want to start trouble, you'll find that a reared warrior like myself will prove to be a challenge."

But before the group of thieves could advance, they saw a cloaked figure jump off of the roof and land right in front of the women. "I suggest you leave them alone. I will protect these girls with all of the power that I possess." He slashed out with his sword in an intimidating gesture.

"Who are you?" asked Deverca, "Some sort of justice freak? If you want to defend the girls who serve Ramza Beoulve, you will die. I will lay you at my master's feet, and he will be most pleased. The same with these two girls." He sneered, but that didn't faze the man. It all made Deverca wonder exactly who he was fighting. Most people would think it suicide to fight his whole unit.

"You may try if you wish. But I assure you that you will fail just the same. Now, en guard," the boy called out. He attacked Deverca, and their swords clashed against one another.

Deverca motioned to his men to let him take care of the boy by himself. He then ran and struck out. The swords met, as described above. But the boy had the weaker arm than his opponent did. The thief struck him down, and a gash appeared right in the stomach of the young boy.

But things didn't happen as expected. The gash in the boy's stomach began to close right before their eyes. Everyone backed off, they were afraid of what the boy was. Esmeralda, freaking out a little too bit, inquired, "What are you? Are you a new kind of demon or something?"

  
The boy shook his head. Then, his whole soul seemed to burn with anger. "Demon, you dare to insult me by comparing me to such creatures! I am not the demon. The demons took my life, and now I have come back in order to avenge myself, and protect the people I hold most dear. Now, do you want to die, or can these young ladies return to their comrades peacefully?"

Deverca was no fool. He had no desire to tangle with a ghost. So he just sheathed his sword and motioned to his men to retreat. Something would have to be done about the ghost, he would have to discuss the situation with his master before he attacked again. The young thief winced, thinking about the wrath of the boss, which he was sure to endure for this failure.

"I hope you two weren't hurt," the boy stated, "There's nothing I hate more than an unfair fight. I guess it was a little bit unbalanced, considering I can't be killed twice, but I had no plans to take any other lives. Only to make sure that you could continue on your way back to your home."

  
"Why did you save us? Who are you? You said that you wish to help those who are dear to you. But how can Alma and myself be such people? Tell us now!" Meliadoul demanded.

The boy said, "What good will it do for me to return? I am content fighting from the shadows, in order to protect you. But there is no need for me to reveal my identity to anyone."

  
Meliadoul blocked his escape, knowing that a ghost could well get past her. "I demand for you to tell me who you are, and why you saved Alma and me. Do you think I like the idea of a silent protector? I have my pride, you know. I at least deserve to know why you have done such a thing for me."

  
"I'm sorry," the boy whispered, "I never wanted to hurt you. You might be hurt if I reveal myself. But if you are so adamant, I guess I have no choice. You always were a demanding woman, ever since you were a young girl." He took off his hood, revealing a familiar face to both women.

- - - -

Notice that that Rafa and Malak weren't mentioned by the boss? Well, who would be scared of those two? They're the most useless characters in the game.

****


	4. Familiar Face

****

Familiar Face

The boy who stood before them had short brown hair and sea green eyes, as deep as the color of Meliadoul's own. He looked to be about 18, suggested by the youthful look on his face, as well as being a reared swordsman. But he meant something more to the two girls, something different for each, but both girls had encountered him in the past, and he was dear to each one.

"Brother!" exclaimed Meliadoul, "You've come back. I thought I had lost you forever." She ran to embrace the boy, but her arms went right through him, as he was only a ghost.

"Izlude, it's nice to see you again," Alma told him. She gave the young Knight Blade a winsome smile, one that had won the hearts of everyone she had ever met. Well, excluding the villains who had taken her in order to revive the Bloody Angel, but an exception must be made for those who are evil.

Izlude said, "You must take care. Evil is returning to this world, and it is after Ramza. I had hoped to make up for the things I had done in the past, while blind to Vormav's ambitions, and I was granted permission to take on this case, as my friends and family are involve. I had hoped to fight the enemy in the shadows, so not to make my beloved sister cry again. But since you have unmasked me, I guess I must stick with you. Please, take me to see Ramza, I must warn him of the danger."

* * *

Deverca was sweating. He was reporting on the situation to his boss, and had sent the rest of his men to wait in the other room. But he was afraid of what the man would say, due to his failure. "And that's what happened. The boy was a ghost, he couldn't be damaged by mere weapons. How are we supposed to fight off something like that? Something special is about the boy, normal ghosts are able to take damage from weapons. I might need your help in order to fight him."

  
'So, the heavens have sent an agent to chase us,' the boss thought, 'But what kind of warrior had they brought forth? A swordsman, from the sound of it. I wonder, could it be HIM? Have they decided to play the biggest Cosmic Joke on me, by sending HIM against me?'

* * *

Back at Ramza's camp, Izlude looked around. He could see all of the warriors around him, it looked as if Ramza had amassed a good cadre of fighters. It relieved him a little, to know that the youth was protected from the demons. And by having a person who is chosen in order to fight against the demons, and given the ability to regenerate as a result, his chances for survival greatly increased.

"Ramza, can you come out here? We've got to talk to you, it's an urgent matter!" yelled Alma. It shocked Izlude a little bit, he didn't think that someone like Alma would ever yell. He had half expected Meliadoul to be the one to call out to her friend, or one of them to go looking for him.

Ramza came out, and looked shocked when he saw the company the women were keeping. But Meliadoul informed him, "Izlude has come back from the dead to fight off a group of demons. They're after you, as well as those who are on your side. The people in our group are in danger, and we can use all the help we can get. Ask him to fill you in on the details." She only caught his eye for a moment, and then looked away once more. Alma saw the look on her face, and wished she could be more open and honest with herself. Else the young woman would be very lonely in the future.

Izlude stepped forward. "I do not know exactly what kind of demons are around. But I do know that there is a real threat to those in your group. When I showed an interest in redeeming myself for the errors I made in the past, the being in charge of such cases offered me the job. I jumped on it right away. Especially since it involves my sister and her friends. I also wanted to make it up to Alma, for getting her involved in the whole mess. If I hadn't taken her hostage, she would never have been dragged all around Ivalice, and you wouldn't spend several months chasing her around, after leaving Riovanes."

"I spent a whole year in the castle," admitted Ramza, "Honoring and burying the brave souls who had been killed by Vormav and Wiegraff. As well as hiding out against being chased around by the church. Because I knew who was going to be blamed for what had happened, and if they all thought that I would move on right after the incident, they wouldn't be able to find where I was hiding."

"But you still had to spend over three months chasing Lucavi around the whole country. All you wanted was to save your sister from the demons. It kind of reminds me of myself and Meliadoul, we would do no less for one another if the same thing had happened to us," he stated.

Suddenly, Rafa's voice called out, "Ramza, Meliadoul, Alma! Dinner is ready! Come and get it before it gets too cold to eat." The young Heaven Knight ran out of the dining tent, right towards her friends. Her older brother, Malak, was right behind her. The young boy wondered where his sister got all of her energy from. Sometimes, he couldn't keep up with her.

Ramza looked at the two. "I'll be right there, I'm just talking about an urgent matter. It looks like we haven't seen the last of the demon kind. Probably not Lucavi, we have all twelve of the stones in our possession. But whoever it is, we're in for battles in the near future."

"Those thieves," stated Izlude, "Are in the demons' service. It appears that their leader brought their loyalty for a hefty sum of money, if what the informants my boss uses heard things correctly. These demons are hiding behind the thieves, we don't know when they'll show their faces."

"Whatever happens, we're going to stick together. If all of us are able to fight as one, we've practically assured victory. For even though demons are naturally stronger than humans, if people can combine their efforts, they can achieve miraculous things," Ramza stated.

Alma requested, "Let's go and eat some dinner. Izlude, you come too. I'm sure that even ghosts like yourself are going to have to replenish your energy." She ran towards the dining tent, hungry after her adventure. Ramza and the Tingel siblings followed soon after.

- - - -

I bet you're wondering why it's a year past Riovanes. Well, there's a glitch in my game that makes a year pass sometime in Chapter 3. I just put it at Riovanes, since it appears as if no time has passed, yet Ramza changes clothes once more. Besides, it fixes my ages and party up to what they are in my game.


	5. Old Enemy

****

Old Enemy

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Ramza, "Might you be Ramza Beoulve? I haven't seen you in over a year and a half, but you haven't changed one little bit. Face me, boy. By killing you, I will attain vengeance for what you have done for me." It sounded male, and malicious.

Ramza turned around to face his opponent. The man was wearing a cloak, and held a sword in his hand. Suddenly, he struck without warning, giving the boy only a little time in order to bring up his Golden Escutcheon. The sword struck the shield, and sung a shrill note in Ramza's ear. But that didn't stop the man, if anything it increased whatever rage was driving him onwards.

"Who are you? If you are attacking me, I at least have the right to know why. What did I do to you in the past to cause you to need to fight me now? Please, tell me," demanded Ramza. Not that his pleas did anything. The man attacked once more, as quick as lightning. He knocked Ramza's Chaos Blade out of his hands, and it landed on the floor a few feet away.

The man stated, "You do not need to know any of this. For you are going to die here and now. My vengeance is finally going to be carried out. If you had only paid more attention to your weapon, you would still be fighting. Sad, you were quite the swordsman. To die without even showing me your full power, that's not the way I wanted it to happen. But, beggars can't be choosers, and now you die." He raised his sword high above his head. Ramza was about to bring up his shield, to block the shot. But suddenly, he heard the man screaming, and the feel of cloth against his exposed arm.

He opened his eyes to see who his rescuer was. Before him, stood Meliadoul, Save the Queen wet with the man's blood, and Agrias, a Ruin Blade in the ready position. Both women were apparently relieved to find him alive, as if they knew there was going to be an attack at that time and place.

Meliadoul turned around. "Thank God you're all right. I had a run in with those eight annoying thieves only a few minutes ago, and one of them accidentally let slip that their boss was planning to assault you. So I called Agrias, and the two of us came together to save you."

The man had begun to laugh. His shoulder was bleeding from Meliadoul's sword, and as he looked up, his eyes shone red, just like those others who had been in contact with Lucavi. It made the three back off a bit, but only a little, in shock from what they had seen. Then, the man put his left hand to his hood, and pulled it off. A collective gasp was let out by the trio.

"Wiegraff!" exclaimed Ramza, "But we killed you at Riovanes, when you were in the body of Velius. How can you be standing here before us now." He readied the Chaos Blade, in case the former Death Corps leader, and current demon decided to charge at them instantly.

"Simple. When Bloody Angel came back to life, she revived all five of us, in the depths of an abandoned mine, where the Leo Stone was originally found. We kept to the shadows, waiting for our master to return to us. Then, we learned that she had been killed, and Murond Death City was destroyed. So the five of us are now here to keep you from ending our plans once more. For without the Death City, there is no way to bring Altima back to life anymore," Wiegraff told them.

Meliadoul held up her sword, and yelled, "Demon! I will never forgive you for all of the death you have caused. Both you and Vormav are to blame for the Riovanes attacks, the same battle that led to that beast murdering the most important person to me in cold blood."

Wiegraff looked her in the eye. "Vormav's daughter, you still hold that against us? Figures, you humans are such simpering fools. I have gotten over the death of my sister, once I became Velius. I no longer need to fight Ramza to avenge her, but to avenge my own death at his hands."

"I am no longer his daughter!" screamed the woman, "He lost the right to call himself a father once he contacted Lucavi! If not then, when he murdered Izlude. I can never forgive a man who would murder his own son, transforming into a demon knowing the boy would fight him in order to stop the beast he had become. You will die by my hands, as long as my friends are by my side."

  
She used her Shellbust Stab on the opponent. Agrias followed up with Crush Punch, and Ramza began to charge up Ultima. Both women knew that they had to protect their leader while he was casting the spell. For he was completely defenseless, couldn't bring up his shield in order to parry attacks.

"You women, you wouldn't have died had you let the boy to me. But now, I have no choice but to destroy you as well. Pity, you're both still so young, and haven't even had much time to be women, only the whores you really are," Wiegraff stated, all while glaring at them maliciously.

Agrias informed him, "You should really look up the definition of whore in a dictionary. Both Mel and I are virgins, neither of us has had time to sleep with any men. And I suggest you look behind the two of us, you're going to be in for a surprise." She pointed to Ramza.

Wiegraff looked strait ahead, just in time to see Ramza finish charging. The Ultima Spell then struck the servant of Lucavi, burning him badly. But his superior powers kept the spell from killing him, and he glared at the group menacingly. Ramza and the girls put up their weapons. "You fools are much better than I though. Must come from working together. But the next time we meet will spell your death." Then, he sheathed his blade, and ran off towards the east.

"What should we do now?" asked Ramza, "This must be the battle Izlude was revived to fight. We will have to take care, we don't know if he's gained any new powers due to this revival."

Meliadoul looked at him, and nodded. Agrias did the same. Both girls were ready to battle at any time, knowing that the future of their group, and the rest of the world, rested in their hands.

- - - -

I just love the red eyes. Yeah, usually associated with monsters or demons, it makes sense for the people's eyes to turn red while under the influence. Heck, you can't see the eyes anyway in the game. Well, as to how the Zodiac Demons are back. Well, I remembered what Vormav and Elmdore said about Altima reviving them and allowing them to come and go without stones or suitable bodies. But since she died, the last two parts are no longer possible for the demons. Thus, they need the stones back from Ramza.


	6. Needing Help

****

Needing Help

"I can't believe it," muttered Vormav, "That boy has learned a new trick since last we met. We will defiantly need a new strategy for dealing with him. Until that time, I don't want anyone to even dare strike out against Beoulve. Wiegraff, inform those stupid thieves you hired as well. We have all the time in the world to take him out, after all, we've been blessed by Lucavi. Even if we have to resort to stealing back the stones, we will win against our enemies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. I will get to work instantly with thinking of a new plan of action. Too bad none of us are military strategists, that would have really helped our cause out," Dycedarg stated.

Wiegraff told his boss, "I'll make sure that Deverca understands not to try anything stupid. Else I will have the great pleasure of ripping all of them from limb to limb. Well, the second I get back my Zodiac Stone. Torture can suffice in the meantime, if we need to go that far."

Draclau nodded. "You can count on me. I may be old, but the knowledge I have from my long life, in addition to the knowledge of Lucavi. If we need to think up a plan, maybe I can help out a bit."

"I can't wait to destroy that punk," Elmdore added, "He's going to pay for all of the suffering that we've endured while we tried to revive our master. That boy has to account for all of the demons that he's killed while he was running from the church and looking for his wretched sister."

* * *

January went by very quickly, and no further attacks were seen from either Wiegraff or Deverca's men. Ramza wanted to believe that he and his friends were off the hook, but something told him that they were getting ready to spring some sort of trap on top of them at any moment.

The young warrior was going through town with Tess and Tyler. They were the first people to befriend him when he and Delita had come to school. Delita was often teased for being a commoner, and Ramza for hanging with him. But shortly after the two had come to the Academy, a young girl named Tess and her boyfriend Tyler met them. The two of them didn't care about where a person came from, just that they were friendly. So the four became close friends. Soon, Tess introduced Ramza and Delita to her and Tyler's good friends, Sage, Pete, Margurita, and Leon. The eight were inseparable ever since. Although Delita had left the group, and became the king, the other seven never parted.

"It's strange. No one has tried to attack us in the past few weeks. I don't know about you, but I think we might be in for more trouble in the near future. After all, Lucavi isn't the type to give up so easily when their enemies have been identified," Ramza reminded his allies.

Tess stated, "You're beginning to sound like Margurita. I think that we're in for trouble, but I don't think it'll be that sinister. After all, Lucavi usually goes strait on in, and destroys everything in sight, if confirmed as an enemy. No reason to think that they're going to attack us discreetly this time."

Suddenly, a scream was heard out. The trio looked around, only to see a group of Ultima Demons surrounding somewhere. Ramza pulled out his sword, and Tess grabbed her Iaga and Koga Knives. Together, they charged the demons, ready for a fight.

None of the demons were aware that their enemies were attacking them before it was too late. But after sword, knife, and fist killed the first three, the others turned around to see what was going on. The battle was no longer one sided, the monsters were ready to fight back.

Ramza yelled, "You bullies! Picking on the innocents, how despicable. Now, you are all going to die by my hands, and that of my loyal allies." He stabbed the first one with his Chaos Blade. It still had the energy to fight back, but it eventually fell to Tess's knives, and Tyler's Wave Fist.

A line of demons that tried to charge together were knocked down by an Earth Slash. Ramza began to charge Ultima, while Tess and Tyler tried to protect him. It looked like they weren't going to make it, the group was just too large. But suddenly, a Fire 3 managed to kill the group.

Ramza stopped charging, and looked at the victim. The person was wearing a brown dress and brown boots, and a blue cape with a hood. She was clearly a woman, who was pretty overweight. It pained her to get back on her feet, but once she did, she began to rub her stomach. "My baby, it's ok now. We're safe, among those who won't hurt us. I wish your father was in the same boat as us, but he is risking his life to make sure that the truth comes out, eventually, and the real hero is sung of."

"Excuse me, miss," Tyler spoke up, "What are you doing? Why would your husband be risking his life for the truth? Come to think of it, what situation does he need to tell the truth of?"

  
"My husband is Olan Durai, I'm sure you know him. He's trying to clear the names of you and your allies of the crimes that the church believes you committed, and Ramza will be known as the true hero of the Lion War. We don't need to live these lies," she told them.

Ramza whispered, "Olan, you are truly a brave man. Your father will be proud when he hears how his son is willing to do anything that will lead to the truth coming out about what happened." He hung his head, knowing well that Olan's life might very well be a forfeit as a result of his actions.

Tyler looked at the woman. "I didn't even know that Olan was married, and he's got a kid on the way. You seem to be a strong woman, for not trying to stop him, and being willing to run off in order to survive after all that has happened to you. Heck, you're raising your kid on your own."

"We'll help you," Tess said, "If you're Olan's wife, and he's trying to help us to have our names cleared, then we should make it up to him by protecting his wife and unborn child."

"I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. We came to Alma's 'funeral' after all of the mourners had left, and he saw her and Ramza come by on Chocobos. Ever since, he's been committed to the truth. I cannot hold it against him for not being here for his child, I understand how it is unfair for all of you to be blamed for crimes you never committed. And you've saved Olan's life, so he feels that he owes it to you. This hood is getting really stuffy, I'm taking it off," she stated. The woman then pulled off her hood, revealing the face of the Arc Witch, Balmafula Lanado.

- - - -

  
About Bal's magic. Well, 1) nobody really knows what her magic command is, and 2) she can always place Black magic as a Secondary Skill.


	7. Demonic Purge

****

Demonic Purge

From Bal, Ramza and his allies learned all about Olan's paper. He was looking into various incidents such as Limberry, Riovanes, and Lionel, in order to figure out more about Ramza's attacks on those who had taken his sister from him. Many of the guards he had talked to at Lionel had mentioned that they were surprised by his actions, and that he didn't seem to want to kill them, just wound those that stood in his way, and to go past and speak with Cardinal Draclau. It certainly hadn't fit the description of the victims from the interior of the castle, those whose deaths were attributed to Queklain.

Riovanes and Limberry would prove much more difficult. After all, few had survived either of those attacks. At Riovanes, the survivors attributed the attack to demons, and that's how it had become to be connected to Lionel, as well as the fact that Ramza was in the area. Limberry, on the other hand, was mostly a demon garrison, so the only survivors of that attack were monsters.

Thus, Ramza sent Tess, as his fastest warrior, to Olan's house in Zeltenia. She would deliver a message that was marked "from an old friend, who wishes to help" and leave it under his door. Then, she was to come back, right away. Tyler, Margurita, Pete, and Leon went with her, leaving Sage to take care of the clinic. In order to stay safe from those who still hunted him, Ramza hid his company in the Sweegy Woods. Without the spies seeing him in taverns, he felt he might be much safer.

* * *

The five warriors were greatly delayed in their endeavors. That was, because, they ran out of money when Leon bet it all in a bar, thinking there was no way they could lose. They were forced to stay in the bar at Bervenia Free City, working odd jobs around town, as well as monster hunting. Tess had insisted that the group change their setups, in order not to attract attention. So the whole team changed their job to Knight. It worked, no one recognized them as Ramza's allies.

It was May 11 by the time they arrived back at Ramza's camp. Agrias had a small celebration for Queen Ovelia's birthday, even though she couldn't be there in person. A few days later, though, they heard the sad news. Assassins had killed the queen, and tried for the king. Luckily, Delita had lived. But although he had wounded Ovelia's killers, they had gotten away. Neither Margurita - - ever the skeptic - - or Agrias believed that story. Something wasn't right, they just didn't know what.

But mourning was interrupted when a team of Ultima Demons came and attacked the camp. Dycedarg and Elmdore were with them, but it was apparent that neither man wanted to fight Ramza at the moment. All they wanted was to watch the slaughter that would take place.

"Well, my skills will be useless here," Meliadoul commented, "After all, they don't work if the enemy has no equipment to break. You should take Tess, Tyler, Pete, and Margurita with you, they're powerful warriors. I can always help hold bowls and wash wounds in the clinic."

Ramza smiled, Meliadoul was always ready to do her part, even if she wouldn't be fighting. And she knew too when she would be of little use in the battle. She was also a wiz at devising battle plans out of thin air. He smiled, knowing that such a shrewd fighter and hard worker was a great asset to the team. So he went with the battle plan she had devised, adding those four to the team.

"On my signal, we charge. Tess, I want you to sneak up behind and throw our extra Rune Blade at one. Then, try to get them in a line so Tyler can Earth Slash. Pete, you help her in doing that, fire arrows into them while you're at it. And Margurita use Kyomori and Masamune on the party. If we have extra protection, these guys should be a piece of cake," Ramza stated.

They began to fight. Margurita first took out her Kyomori Katana and cast Shell and Protect on the warriors. Next, was the Regen and Reraise from Masamune. Tess had purchased a group of Rune Blades with her extra money while on the way to Zeltenia to get the information to Olan. As well as some Slasher Axes. Thus, she had plenty to throw at the enemies. Pete was filling the group with arrows. Together, they managed to push back the demons, into a strait line. Tyler then used Wave Fist, killing them instantly. Then, the four went back to cover their leader from the two on the hill.

Dycedarg yelled, "You're stupid demons were useless, Elmdore. You told me that they were much more powerful than normal humans. I knew I should never have listened to you, I should have hired a few tavern thugs to attack my stupid half brother. But no, you had to insist on using those Ultima Demons. Now, we're out of manpower to send against these five."

Elmdore didn't take this lightly. "It is not my fault that this happened. How was I to predict the outcome of the battle? Besides, at Limberry Castle, Ramza struggled with my two lovely Ultima Demon assistants, Celia and Lede. He's gotten stronger since then, and it hasn't even been a full year. This boy is special, mark my words. He must be chosen by god or something."

"Well, he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day," remarked Dycedarg, "I suggest we retreat strategically, and come back to finish the boy off on another occasion." He then ran off into the woods. Elmdore, not wanting to take Ramza on alone, ran after him at top speed.

* * *

Back at the camp, everyone congratulated Ramza and his allies on a job well done. Sage and Leon didn't even have to open their clinic, as no one was wounded. Izlude was relieved, he had been worried that Lucavi had gotten stronger when Altima revived them. But it looked to be the same old tricks, just the very shock of their return had made things a little tougher.

'But if I know Ramza, he's not going to give up the fight. He will battle with my father, no Vormav, and his allies until the day he dies if he has to. Because that man is a true hero, and he's never going to allow demons to harm those he cares about," Izlude thought.

- - - -

Just a battle, nothing more. We definitely have to jump a lot, in order to make a comprehensive story in a year. Ok everyone, when we jump a month or two, in order to get to the big events, think that Deverca has been here to attack, and got beaten up. Or they have just been successful at avoiding him, by avoiding towns and the like. If it is an important event, you will see a fight.


	8. Expecting

****

Expecting

"Are you sure, you little Egotistical Punk?" asked Reis, "You're not just making up stories to annoy the heck out of me and Beowulf? Because if I find out that what you've told me is all a lie, you're going to be one sorry little healer as of today." She glared at the younger man, menacingly.

"No chance, Mrs. Kadmas. I never make a mistake. You're going to have a baby. Isn't that great news? I mean, you and Beowulf have been wanting one for so long. And when the little kid comes into this world, you can bet I'll be able to help you two with the labor without any problems whatsoever. After all, I'm not the greatest healer in Ivalice for nothing," bragged Leon, his chest swelling with pride.

Beowulf thought, 'Best healer my butt. All that kid does is brag. I'll admit he's good, but he's not the best. Better make sure Sage is on call too on that day. I trust her a whole lot more than him. Even though she's a little bit petty, and materialistic, she takes her job much more seriously than he.'

Reis looked down. "Too bad you guys'll be down a warrior. I really can't risk the life of my unborn, unless I am attacked and must defend him or her. So, Ramza can't rely on me to fight if those demons decide to come back." It made her happy, having a child. She was already thinking of it in terms of boy or girl, and she wasn't even a month pregnant as of now, if what Leon said was true. She had conceived at the beginning of June, and it was only June 25 on this day.

The other guys in the camp began to congratulate Beowulf on his unborn child. Those who were over the legal age were drinking some of the finest beer to be found in the city of Bervenia. Everyone else had some milk or water instead. Izlude, however, was partaking in the alcohol. As a ghost, he was unable to get drunk, and had no need for a limit. And since he was already outside the flow of time, an eighteen year old forever, he really had no need for an age limit either.

* * *

The next day, Izlude confronted Meliadoul on the outskirts of the city. She had been sitting on the cool grass, feeling the wind in her hair. But he could tell that something was wrong. It had to do with the fact that Reis was going to be a mother, while she hadn't even found someone to love her yet. He well remembered the days when they both served the temple. Most of the men stayed away from her, they were all afraid of a woman who could fight as well as she did. That was why Mel's whole soldier group had consisted of women, men didn't want anything to do with her.

"Meliadoul," he began, "Is everything alright? I can see that something is wrong, you're not your self today. Does it have something to do with Reis's baby? I mean, you've never formed an emotional attachment to anyone outside your own family before. You are looking for someone to love you for who you are, someone who is not afraid of your skills. I'm right, aren't I?"

'If only you knew. I have been longing for love for years now. People only see me as a warrior, not as a woman. To men, I'm just a man in the clothes of a woman. You, however, were accepted for who you are. After all, men are more accepted in the warrior trade, while women are often pushed into becoming back row mages and other supportive jobs,' she thought.

To her brother, the woman said, "Everything is all right. I'm just thinking about Lucavi, and how we're going to handle them if they attack again. After all, you can never be too prepared if you are in danger of being killed by a group of demons, crazies, or bounty hunters."

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, vaguely familiar one. "Quite right, you can never be to prepared. But your journey will end here, foolish woman who fights for Beoulve. And this time, you don't have any back up but the boy. No ghost in sight here." When the siblings turned, they saw Deverca, flanked by his men. A wicked smile crossed his face, he had been waiting a long time to fight Meliadoul again. He could not recognize Izlude as the ghost, though, as he'd taken off his hood.

"Oh, really," Meliadoul said, "Well, if you try to kill off my brother, you might find that your little theory is completely wrong. For he's the ghost you are so afraid of. But I don't need him to defeat you. Let's fight, just you and me. You're minions will stay out of it, and so will my brother. We'll see who the better fighter is, you or me. Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I am weak."

She brought up her Save the Queen against his two Zorlin Shapes. Deverca was overconfident, he believed that he was better just because he was a man. But since Izlude had stepped in before she or Alma could deliver one blow to the thief in their last battle, he had no idea what he was dealing with.

Meliadoul started by destroying his armor with Shellbust Stab. Deverca tried to throw a Dagger, but it only did menial damage. One Zorlin Shape was destroyed by her first Hellcry Punch. The thief tried to toss a Iaga Knife this time, Meladoul's Maximillian preventing much damage. A second Hellcry Punch finished off the other Zorlin Shape, leaving Deverca without anything to fight with.

"Witch! I'll kill you with my bare hands then!" exclaimed the thief. He then charged her, only to be knocked back by Meliadoul's own fist. She had put away her weapon with Equip Change the second she had seen this, wanting to see if his fist fighting was any better than his Ninja fighting.

She told him, "It'll take much more than that to defeat me. For one thing, it takes skill. For another, it takes the heart of someone who is willing to fight for the sole reason of protecting someone they care about. Greed leads to your downfall, thief." With that, the young woman tossed him over her shoulder with ease, and to the ground. Deverca hit his head, but wasn't knocked out from the injury, due to the helmet that he had seen fit to equip before the start of this battle.

He got up, rubbing his wounded head. "Everyone, I want all of you to retreat. We will come back later, after a better plan has been found. These guys are just too much for us to handle at the moment. Maybe we should even just run, they can find another band of fools to take Ramza's men on."

With that, the eight thieves ran off. Meliadoul knew though, that she hadn't seen the last of them. Even if they were afraid, they were the type to be easily won over with money. If their worth was deemed good, her father and his allies would just up the price on Ramza's head, until they were satisfied. Then, if they managed to kill Ramza and the rest of them, Vormav would simply eliminate Deverca's team, and save himself the trouble of having to pay them for their services.

- - - -

It may seem inconvenient having two kids on the way, but Balmafula's is going to be born in a few more chapters, so she can join the fight in Reis's place. I liked this chapter, bumbling thieves and all. Next chapter features some humor, anything involving Malak is humorous in my book, he's just so fun to tease.

****


	9. Malak's Crush

****

Malak's Crush

"Rafa, Alma, can you keep a secret?" Malak asked his sister and her closest friend in the group, "I've got a crush on one of the girls on the team, and need help asking her to go out with me. I know that you two would know more about what girls like and what they don't like than I do."

"Start with chocolates, all girls like chocolates. I remember giving Ramza this advice several years back, when he was experiencing his first crush. Oh, and unless she sneezes when around flowers, get her some of those too. They'll brighten up her day," Alma advised him.

Rafa inquired, "So who is it, brother dear? Don't tell me it's Tess, Margurita, or Sage. Because you know that all of them are already going out with someone. I don't think you can go for Balmafula just yet, Olan hasn't been killed yet, his paper is still in the planning stage. And Reis has Beowulf. Since you are telling Alma as well, it can't be her. Then who is it, Meliadoul or Agrias?"

Malak blushed. He thought back to the battle at Riovanes. He'd watched Ramza's men try to enter the castle, Rafa helping them. But suddenly, a Knight tried to attack his sister. For the first time since he had been left alone after the fire in his village, Malak had been afraid. Suddenly a woman ran in front of Rafa, and brought up her shield to parry the blow. The woman had long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a Holy Knight's garb. Later, he would learn that her name was Agrias Oaks, former guardian to Princess Ovelia, and an ally to Ramza ever since the princess's capture.

He muttered her name under his breath, trying to hide. Although he wanted help from Rafa and Alma, he didn't want them knowing the full story. But just then, Rafa began to tickle him, knowing exactly where it would affect him the most. Malak found he couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, ok, I give sis. It's Agrias. I've admired her courage, ever since she saved you at Riovanes, when that knight was trying to disembowel you. She barely knew you, yet she was willing to risk her own life to save yours."

"Then we'll help," Alma told him, "Agrias likes my brother, but so does Meliadoul. I know, I've asked her about it before, and Mel just blushes and avoids the subject. Ramza too, I think he might like the young Divine Knight in return. Probably thinks her a kindred spirit, after all, the two are so much alike when it comes to family loyalty, and knowing when to turn on your family for the greater good. But if they ever get together, Agrias will be lonely. I want to help her out as well, help her find true happiness."

* * *

Malak stood in his best suit, waiting for Agrias to come back from the blacksmith, where she'd gone to temper her sword's dull edge. In his hands, was a box of chocolates, and a bouquet of flowers. But Malak didn't quite realize that he was allergic to pollen. As luck would have it, he finally lost it right as Agrias was coming down the road. The young Hell Knight sneezed, knocked himself backwards, and landed in the mud, hitting his head on a tree. Alma and Rafa, who were watching from said tree, then fell out of it, and landed on top of him. Poor Malak was greatly injured from this.

"Oh, God! Are you three ok? Sage, Leon, come quickly! Malak is hurt, and Alma and Rafa have suffered minor injuries as well! I don't have any items with me at the moment!" yelled Agrias. Instantly, the two members of the team's clinic came running. With them, they'd brought a pallet, which would make it easier to carry someone who is injured. Together, they placed Malak on top of it, and began to carry him towards the healer's tent. Alma and Rafa, at Agrias's insistence, followed.

* * *

Alma said, "I'm sorry, Malak. I had no idea that you were allergic to flowers. Maybe we should just stick to chocolate then. Nothing can go wrong with that, unless she is allergic. But I've seen Agrias and Meliadoul talking about battle and battle strategy over chocolate, so I know she isn't."

Malak's leg was broken, and his arm in a sling. In addition, he'd bumped his head pretty badly, and would have to wear a brace on it for about a week, at least. "What can I do in this condition? I really can't move very much, only if an emergency occurs, and we must flee. As it stands, Sage and Leon have to bring me my dinner on a separate plate, after the rest of you have finished eating."

  
Just then, Agrias came into the clinic. She had what appeared to be flowers, but they were only made of silk and a stick that was painted green. No doubt, Leon or Sage had told her exactly why Malak had fallen, and hit his head on the tree. Pretending not to see her, Alma and Rafa began to giggle.

"Here," she said, "I brought these to cheer you up. I remember back when I was a trainee, and had gotten sick. All of the others in my class gave flowers to brighten up the room, and I felt all better. So I figured you might want the same. But then I heard you were allergic. So I went to Reis, who makes these silk flowers to brighten up her home, as she knows a real flower will eventually wither. I hope you feel better, soon." She placed them in a vase, and began to arrange them.

Malak wanted to tell her that instant. But he felt his tongue had been tied up in a knot. He was sweating nervously, and the constant giggling and whispers to tell her from his sister and Alma were not helping his cause in any way. If anything, they just made the situation worse.

"I something wrong, Malak? You don't seem to be yourself today. And your injury is unusual. I've seen you hurt showing off, trying to prove you've got what it takes to fight in a battle with your Un-Truth spells, but never while holding flowers," commented Agrias.

Malak replied, "No, no nothing's wrong. I was just picking some to congratulate Reis on her conceiving a child. Plain forgot I was allergic to them. Rafa and Alma were standing guard from the tree, just in case Deverca's gang or the former Lucavi demons tried to attack us."

Agrias smiled. "Well then, I've got to get going. I promised Meliadoul that we'd spar with one another after I returned. We must be in tip top shape, should a battle occur in the near future."

Malak watched her leave. He wondered how he could get up the courage to tell her how he felt. After all, she was one of Ramza's strongest fighters, his toughest warriors, and what was he? A Hell Knight whose spells often did more harm than good to the party in battle.

- - - -

Well, blame the fanfics, not me. I read one, and it got me into Mustadio/Alma. I liked Ramza/Mel from early on, Beowulf/Reis is already stated, and Olan having a descendant means he must have found someone (and since Balmafula was with him in the ending. . .) Then we've got Rafa, but that's just plain wrong (I'm not into incest). Meaning, Agrias is all we've got left.

****


	10. Arrival

****

Arrival

Screams lit up the air around Ramza's camp, one morning. Everyone was holding their ears, and refusing to go near the clinic. Malak, having been injured in another training exercise after trying to get on his feet too soon, was holding his ears, regretting that he couldn't just run and hide like the others. The only two who were in more pain than he, were Sage and Leon. Oh, and Balmafula, but for a different reason, she didn't have to hear her shrieks in the same way that the others did.

At last, the baby was on its way. The twenty seventh of August, Bal had awoken feeling like she was being clawed at from the inside. The pain was so great, that she screamed. Her cries had awaken Orlandu, who instantly got his daughter-in-law over to Sage and Leon's clinic. The two were up early, tending to Malak's wounds when he entered. Instantly, they knew what it was. Of course, all of the yelling had awaken the whole camp, and people were running into town just to get away. They all would rather be seen and have to fight than stay here and listen to the noise.

* * *

"Finally," muttered Leon, "Twelve hours, this was murder. I hope Reis can get this done and over with in a shorter time. I'm a genius healer, but I'm only human. I can't take all of that screaming." He was lying down on a pallet, holding his head in pain. On any other occasion, Sage would be happy to have seen Leon be somewhat humble, but she too was lying down and trying to calm her headache.

Balmafula, on the other hand, was feeling much better. She held her infant son in her arms, and smiled. He had her eyes, that much was certain. Would he look like his father in any way, though? But that didn't matter to her. No matter what, the boy would be named for his dad, Olan Durai JR.

"Can't you guys find a maternity ward or something? You know, so the other injured people don't have to be in close proximity to all of your birthing. I felt as if my eardrums were going to pop while you were working. Have some respect for others," Malak complained. Yup, he's back to his old self.

* * *

Meliadoul, Agrias, Tess, and Margurita were sitting at the bar, trying to drown out their still spinning heads. The three older women had some wine, while Margurita was drinking her water. None of them ever wanted to hear something so horrid again, it almost made them not to want children at all. But they changed their minds when they saw a woman holding her toddler, while walking through town. A smile was on the woman's face, a smile that calmed the four warriors' hearts.

Meliadoul told them, "One of these days, we're all going to go through that too. I just wonder, how will we ever find time for such things? I always thought I would never be able to, you know, I devote my time to my training and all. But since Reis can do it, and is willing to go back into the fight after the baby is born, then I can do it too. After all, only five fight at a time, the others can take care of my child if both my husband and I are on the battlefield. We just have to rotate who fights, like we usually do."

Tess smiled. "I agree, Tyler and I so want to have a baby some day. They're just so cute when they're that small, with their little hands, and little feet, and they make all of those cute little baby sounds. Oh, I just can't wait to have a child of my own. We're planning to get married soon, after we deal with the problems concerning Lucavi. Can't take time out from training with all that's going on."

"Yeah, kids are cute," stated Margurita, "When they're babies. But they cry all of the time, and spit up, and won't let you sleep. Then, they grow up and begin resisting authority, annoying their parents, and tormenting their other siblings. Not a pretty sight if you ask me."

  
"How can you say that? Kids are really nice Margurita. You're always so pessimistic, and you don't trust anyone. Did something happen to you in your childhood?" inquired Tess.

Margurita replied, "Yes, something did happen. I had younger siblings. They were all terrors. Pulling my hair, hiding my things, biting my fingers, whacking me with sticks. It got so bad, my father wouldn't let me even take my practice sword into the house, I had to leave it outside. But then they found that too, and Dad told me to hide it. I had to throw it under my bed, and it got all dusty."

Tess was about to say something, tell about how her siblings had been no problem at all. But Agrias stepped in, not wanting there to be a fight. "You two can debate children after we get back to the camp. Honestly, sometimes I think you two are no better than children. After all, you guys never want to stop fighting. It's a wonder you're such good friends despite all of this."

The duo stopped their bickering. Agrias wasn't the type of person they wanted to mess with. Nor Meliadoul, who nodded her head in agreement with her friend. Neither of them wanted any fighting on this day, it had already been hectic enough without all of the commotion. So the four walked back to the place where they'd made camp, relieved that the screaming had stopped.

* * *

Little Olan was the center of attention that evening. Everyone wanted to see the baby. Some people, like Margurita and Tess, had seen babies before, with their younger siblings. Ramza and Meliadoul, although they had people younger than them in the household, barely could remember it, as they were very young when it had happened. And Alma and Rafa only saw babies from afar, as there was no one younger than them in the household.

A feast of congratulations was held, and everyone drank to the health of the new baby and his mother. The conversation about babies and baby names started around the table. Each person began to talk about what they would name their child, if it was a boy and if it was a girl.

It was late when the group went to bed that night. Ramza lay awake thinking, worrying that their peace would be shattered once more. He knew Vormav was no quitter, he would send his men to attack the team until he had attained victory. Even if he had to come and do it himself. The young man began to wonder, how would they be able to win this time, if Lucavi learned some new tricks?

- - - -

Younger sister, school assembly, six classes of little sixth graders yelling. Not something I enjoys. I hate loud noises. Has to wear earplugs when casting spells.


	11. Disaster Strikes

****

Disaster Strikes

Only a few days after the baby's birth, Malak was released from the clinic. He then decided to try and impress Agrias once more. Alma and Rafa, wanting to see what exactly he would do, followed close behind. Malak was carrying a box of chocolates, and wearing his second best suit, as his first best had been practically destroyed after scraping it on bark and splashing it in mud.

But the boy caught his foot on a hole in the ground, and fell backwards down the hill, knocking into his sister and her friend. The trio began to roll over and over, and finally landed on a raft that Sage had used to cross the river without getting her good clothing all messed up. The rope that attached it to the land then snapped, and they were all propelled down the river by the current.

"Malak! Now look what you've done this time!" screamed Rafa, "You should have watched where you were going! Now we're going to get thrown all the way downstream. And who knows how or if we're ever going to be able to get back again. Stop this crazy thing!" Clearly, she was scared.

Alma was screaming at the top of her lungs. The rapids were strong at this time of the day, no one knew why. Some say that a monster lay at the other side of the river, and made it go faster when he was hungry. For there was no waterfall anywhere on the other side of the river. She was probably the only person on this crazy ride who was more scared than Rafa at the moment.

Malak was trying not to scream, but he wasn't doing a good job. Although not as upset as Rafa and Alma, he was practically horrified. If those rumors of the monster were true, then the three of them might just be throwing their lives away at the very moment. He grabbed the oar, and tried to use it to brace the raft. But it was only made of wood, and it shattered the second it hit the ground.

"We are in so much trouble. Brother, what are we going to do?" Rafa inquired of Malak. He was at a loss, though, he'd seen how strong the current was. And that was their only oar, as well as the last object on the ship that could reach the ground. Rafa and Alma were both equipped with bags, while Malak had left his pole at camp. He was counting on the girls to be able to protect him, should any monsters come around while he was bringing Agrias her present. After all, Alma had told him that it was a little rude to be carrying weapons when you are going out to romance a girl.

Suddenly, fortune came to them, somewhat. They hit a rock, were thrown through the air, and landed on top of a large tree. But now the next problem, how to get down. No one had any ropes. However, Alma had experience climbing trees in the past, she and Teta used to do it all of the time in order to hide from their brothers as a joke, or for a game of hide-and-seek.

Alma jumped out of the tree, and signaled for Rafa. Then, the young Heaven Knight jumped down as well, Alma waiting to catch her if she fell. Luckily, it didn't come to that. The Cleric called out, "Ok Malak, you can come down now. Don't worry, we'll catch you if you slip."

Malak tried to jump as well like his sister and Alma. But suddenly, he lost his footing on the thin branch, and fell. Alma and Rafa tried to catch him, but he ended up landing on top of them. Both girls were face down in the mud, and Malak had hurt his back from all of the force that had been expended. It took some time to push him off of them, and then the girls had to help him to stand.

* * *

It was late by the time the group entered the camp once more. Malak had his left arm around Rafa's shoulder, and his right one around Alma's. His legs weren't the problem this time, his back hadn't recovered from his fall. Everyone who saw them stared for a moment, then looked away once more. Not like they hadn't seen Malak getting hurt by something like this a million times before.

Malak was muttering the whole way back. "Why me, why me? Why do all of these things happen to me? What have I done in my life to deserve this? Ok, besides the whole mess with the Grand Duke, but how could I know he had burned our village? I was grateful for someone who would be taking care of us after the deaths of our parents. And I was worried about Rafa, I didn't want her to be hunted and killed like some wild animal. She's the only flesh and blood I have left." He winced in pain.

"Don't worry, Malak," Alma assured him, "We're taking you to Sage and Leon right away. They'll be able to fix you up, and then you can try again with your plan. This time, though, please look before you step. If you try not to hurry so much, you won't have as many accidents, right?"

  
"I guess you're right Alma. Ouch, by God this thing hurts! And it's always me who gets into these messes. You and Rafa are only in it because you were helping me out with my problems. All I wanted was to tell a certain girl how I felt, not put the two of you in the hospital," lamented Malak.

Rafa told him, "Our injuries are minor, just a few bruises. Probably won't need any healing at all. But you will, brother. And remember to listen to the doctor's orders this time."

Soon, they arrived at the clinic. Sage and Leon looked at one another, as if saying something to the extent of, "Here we go again, Malak got hurt. Wonder what it is this time." Then, the duo helped him to lay down on a pallet, and began to cast healing spells on his wound.

Sage looked at the youth. "Well, we're going to have to ask that you be our guest for at least a day or two longer, that back is pretty badly strained. If we think you're better in that time, we'll let you go. But healing spells can only do so much, so if we say to stay, then you'll have to sit here for some time more. It amazes me how one person can get so many injuries like you can, Malak."

"Don't rub it in," he said under his breath, "It's bad enough that I do get injured like this."

Rafa and Alma escaped the first chance they got. They reported to Ramza, telling him that Malak was back on the disabled list. Ramza wondered how many times this year the boy would get hurt. He had the worst luck over anyone in the whole camp. But nothing ever seemed to remedy it.

- - - -

You know who Malak reminds me of? The background character in all of those cartoons where someone is rushing by for whatever reason, and then he is knocked over.


	12. Demons & Weddings

****

Demons & Weddings

Agrias's suspicions of the incident on Ovelia's birthday was only strengthened by what happened in early October. Delita had found another girl, and was already planning to marry her. It made the young Holy Knight very skeptical, why would the grieving king remarry so soon? Margurita was already making her theories of the why and how Delita had done something to kill Ovelia, which wasn't helping the devastated swordswoman one little bit. She just wanted to know the truth.

"I'd have to agree with Margurita," Agrias told Meliadoul, "He had to have something to do with it. Whenever Ramza talked to Delita, he seemed to be taking part in some sort of underground scheme. That man was willing to betray everyone in order to get what he wanted. Delita went crazy after what had happened to his sister at Ft. Zeikden, that's what Ramza thinks. And Balmafula has also told us of the things he'd said to her on several occasions, as well as his talks with Olan. I never trusted his little story as to what happened that day. This is just the final nail on the coffin, he murdered her."

"Agrias, I never met Delita but I can trust the words of those who have. Luckily, Ramza has no desire to go and see his wedding, else we'll be in really deep. If he had, I think that Tess and I would have to knock him out and send him to the clinic. I trust Sage and Leon to keep him from getting into trouble, he takes their advice in medical matters like that," Meliadoul stated.

* * *

They were at Lesalia on the day of the wedding, but not to see Delita. Tess was gathering some information for Agrias, wanting to see if she could hear something that would give a clue as to exactly what had happened on that fateful day. She was used to staying to the shadows, in order to spy on others. Ramza had used her on more than one occasion to send messages to others if the group had to split up for whatever reason in order to trap enemies in a pincer attack.

She watched Delita and the young woman walk down the isle. But she also had ears tuned towards all of the city, in order to find out if she was in any danger. Nothing could be heard from Delita, the woman probably wasn't in the picture when he'd killed Ovelia. She'd have to come back that evening, and listen to what he might say when he was in the privacy of his own room.

Suddenly, a female scream could be heard from behind. Tess turned around quickly, knowing at once that it was one of their group. Her heart, always guiding her to protect her from her naivete, was telling her to run back towards the camp, and that a battle was going on with the others.

* * *

Alma screamed, "Leave me alone! If you don't, my brother is going to come back and kill you. And you can find me to be quite a challenge indeed." The Cleric was willing to take that bluff, she was afraid of getting hurt in the battle. She held her Cosmetics Bag out, and whacked the Ultima Demon with it. But the creature just kept coming, as if Alma's attack had done nothing to it.

Elmdore was laughing. "You, a mere child, are going to kill me? Don't be silly. My all-powerful Ultima Demons will never be beaten by the likes of you. Just call for your brother, he will not be able to save you now. Since we can no longer use you to summon Altima, with the sealing of Murond Death City, you are of no use to us anymore. Now, you die." He thrust Murusame at her.

Alma used her bag to block, but the sword went right through it. It ended up grazing her shoulder and causing her to bleed. But there was no time to heal herself, she had to get away from this madman. If only Ramza was here, or Agrias, or Mel, or Orlandu, or anybody else who could use their weapons or spells to kill him. The one thing she knew was that she was not as strong as she hoped.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and then a second. When Alma looked up, the Ultima Demon lay dead, and Elmdore had a wound in his arm. She turned to see who her savior was, and saw the form of Mustadio Bunanza. He ran up to her, aiming his Blaze Gun at the wicked demon.

"You will leave the lady alone," he said, "If you turn tail and run, I will let you live. But if I find you trying to attack an innocent woman again, I will show no mercy. I usually don't like to kill if it can be avoided, but when my friends are threatened, you bet I will fight to the finish."

"Mustadio! Run! Please, I don't want to see you hurt over me. There's no way you can take on all of the demons he can summon on your own. Run and get help, it's the only way to defeat him. So just get out of here, save yourself," begged Alma, her eyes filled with tears.

But Mustadio just shook his head. He would never allow any of his friends to get hurt, their lives meant everything to him. The young Engineer aimed his gun towards Elmdore's heart, and shot. But although the wound was great, the wicked Arc Knight wasn't dead yet. His demonic powers had saved his life, and he fled, knowing that he would have to take out the Engineer to get to Alma.

* * *

Alma asked him, "Why did you risk yourself for me? All I am is a burden to my brother, just someone who has to come along in order to keep from getting killed. Even my bluffs are no good. You would all be much better if I wasn't here to make trouble for Ramza."

Mustadio looked at her, the sorrow in her eyes. "That's not true, Alma. You are not a burden, there are things that only you can do. I would never abandon any of my friends in their time of need, and that includes you too. So don't worry, you are safe with me."

"Why?" she asked, "Why do you do such things for me?" The girl looked into his eyes, and blushed terribly. Some sort of energy was radiating from Mustadio, something that she could not define. It could almost make a person feel weak, and like they wanted to stay there forever.

  
"Can't you see? I love you, Alma. There's nothing that I won't do for you," Mustadio whispered.

Alma hadn't expected that. And she didn't expect what had happened next either. She allowed herself to fall forward into his arms, and he held her close. Then, as she looked up once more, her lips met his, and they shared a long and meaningful kiss.

- - - -

Took a little thinking to figure how to get him to fess up. Nothing much else to say.


	13. All Hallows Eve

****

All Hallows Eve

October 31 came, and the people were all getting ready. The day, called All Hallows Eve, was a religious holiday where the people prayed to St. Ajora to protect them from the evils of the world. In the legend, Ajora had vanquished the evil Lucavi on this very day, over twelve centuries ago. Those who prayed to him on that day, would have good luck and few monster attacks over the next few years. Many traveling priests and nobles were fervently praying, hoping to get to their next functions safely.

But for Ramza, he was already thinking of how it really could have happened. If Ajora was really one of the demons, then who had destroyed them? Nothing could be found in the Germonik Scriptures that pertained to that, unless it was something that Simon hadn't been able to translate. Which would just be his luck. Ramza was really curious as to the truth of the fight. After all, he wanted to know exactly the ancients killed Lucavi. Had they done it the same way he had, or was there a secret?

  
He was walking through town, trying to think, when suddenly he felt a sword at his back. The young man turned around, trying to see his attacking. There, a pair of Ninja Blades in his hands, stood Deverca, with a wicked smile on his face. Ramza felt his body go numb, the blades were enchanted to put the enemy to sleep. He began to drift off to dreamland, all while hearing Deverca's laugh.

* * *

In a dream, Ramza saw a man who looked like him. The only difference was that the man's hair was longer, in a ponytail, and was wearing archaic clothing. Something told him that there was more than just looks to connect them, he wanted to ask exactly who the man was.

"I am your ancestor, Collin Beoulve," he stated, "I lived around the times of Ajora. The demonic Lucavi murdered the woman I loved, and I swore that I would kill them no matter what the cost. Using the power of Holy Sword Paladin, and the Mage Squire's skills, I managed to kill them one by one. Finally, the only one left was Altima, or Ajora, who surprisingly prefers male bodies, although she is a woman. But I wondered how to kill him without arising suspicion from all or his followers. Luckily, he was executed for heresy by the High Priest of Fara. I never had to deal with him, or her, whichever you want to prefer. I see that you have managed to kill that demon, good for you my boy. But her servants who were revived during that time have come back once more, and you must fight."

  
"Where can I find this holy sword? I want to use it in order to kill my enemies, and save those I love. Tell me, please," begged Ramza. Usually, he would be embarrassed by this little lapse in his usual calm, cool demeanor. But this time was different, he needed to know all the information.

Collin told the boy, "It is in the possession of the Lindal family, the family of my lover, Melanie Lindal. Her brother led me to it after her death. The Lindals are a famous family, always ready to fight for justice. Marion joined the battle after, ready to avenge his sister. But he let me wield the sword, he was a guardian, not a knight. The only way to find it is to have the assistance of a Lindal."

Now Ramza was confused. "How can I find a Lindal? I'm a heretic, for God's sake. Now doesn't that just sound ironic? I can't just go out and ask around for the Lindal family, they might just freak out and kill me. Who can I trust to gain the knowledge needed to find the sword."

"Most of them are dead now," lamented Collin, "The victims of the Black Plague, only a daughter survived a generation ago. She married, and had two children, one whom is already dead. And you already know the last member of the Lindal's, the daughter." An image began to appear before them. It showed Meliadoul, her sword drawn and ready to fight against a monster.

  
"Meliadoul! Meliadoul's mother was the last of the Lindal family?!" exclaimed Ramza. He blushed as he looked into her eyes, so full of determination. His heart had begun to beat wildly, and he wished she was there with him now. Certainly he wouldn't be lonely.

Collin stated, "I know how you really feel about her, you can't hide anything from me for long. I would advise you to tell her before something happens. After all, you never know when sickness or battle can take the life of one you hold most dear. I never was able to tell Melanie how much I care, the only thing I had was a little crush. Please, don't make my mistake, find your happiness." He began to fade, a smile crossing the youth's face. It was as if he sensed Ramza was going to win the fight.

A look of fear crossed Ramza's face. "Wait! At least tell me how to find the sword once I talk to Meliadoul! She's never mentioned a Holy Sword being in her mother's care, so does she even know where it is? I need to know how to find it, so I can defeat Lucavi!"

"Trust in your abilities and power," begged Collin, "The answer will come to you if you keep the faith. Meliadoul knows, deep in her heart. Only her power can lead you to the sword, the two of you must just be patient." Then, he disappeared completely, and the world went blurry.

* * *

Ramza woke up with a start, in a jail cell of sort. Deverca and his men were all standing around, apparently waiting for him to awaken. The Ninja walked over, a sneer on his face as he eyed his enemy. But Ramza wasn't fazed one bit, he was ready to fight back from a jail if needed be.

"So, we've finally caught you. Consider yourself lucky, Lord Vormav wants to have a word with you. Else we would kill you here and now, as long as you are awake. After all, it's more fun to see the fear in your face, and hear your screams of terror," Deverca said. He then began to laugh, insanely. All seven of his soldiers began to join in, as they stared at Ramza.

But the youth wasn't afraid, he knew that someone would come for him. None of his allies would ever desert him, they would make sure to find him no matter what the cost. If he waited, he would be rescued. It was kind of funny, though, here he was, a young knight in distress. And many of his excellent warriors who would be useful in a rescue operation were damsels.

- - - -

I really love the beautiful damsel being saved by their dashing knight. But I also like the woman who gets to kick butt in order to save the man. The former is really romantic, the latter is just so much fun to talk about. So I decided to put them together into one little story. You'll see who next chapter.


	14. Knights in Shining Armor

****

Knights In Shining Armor

Ramza woke up once more in the same cell. Fink was sitting on a stool near his cell, fast asleep. On his belt, the young warrior could see the keys to his cell. But they were out of reach, there was no way that Ramza would be able to take hold of them and free himself. His only hope was for one of his allies to come and save him from the thieves. A laugh escaped his lips, Ramza was used to be the one saving others, not the other way around. He had no patience for waiting around.

Suddenly, the man saw something in the shadows. But when he turned to get a better look, it was gone. Before he could begin to wonder if he was just going mad, he saw it once more. It reminded him of what had happened with the demons at Riovanes. He had seen them around every corner, just waiting for them to attack the party, hoping to slay the hindrance to their plans.

Ramza turned around. He hoped that by hiding in the corner, the demon would kill just the thieves, and spare his life. For even his sword had been taken from him, and he would be forced to fight with only his fists. Not the way a person wants to go and battle with a demon.

"Get the key," a female voice told her companion, "I'm going to try and squeeze through the bars to see if Ramza is ok. And to heal him if needed be with the item's I brought. Then you open the cell and let the two of us out." The Mage Squire could see a shadowed form entering his cell through the bars. It had to be a slender formed person, or someone who wore little armor.

"Who is it? Do you come as friend or foe?" asked Ramza, a little shaky. He hadn't expected a rescuer to be able to find him so soon. After all, he was being hidden in some sort of thief fort, and he was sure that Deverca hadn't publicized where his home was, it was suicide for a thief to do so.

The voice stated, "Ramza, it's me, Meliadoul. Are you hurt? I switched my secondary to Item just in case we need to heal you. Agrias, have you found where the keys are yet? We need to get him out of here before those thieves wake up again. All of them are punch drunk from partying, and won't be able to bother us anytime soon. Here, can you stand?" She was firing off her questions rapidly, concerned for their current predicament. When battle and rescue missions were concerned, Meliadoul turned from a woman who liked to be alone, to one of the shrewdest tacticians you can find in Ivalice.

Ramza walked out of his hiding place in the corner, and over to his ally. "The keys are on the guard's belt, I just can't reach them. And I'm not hurt at all, it seems that Vormav has some reason for keeping me alive. He wants to talk to me about something, but I can't trust that it'll be anything pleasant."

Agrias grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell. Then, Ramza and Meliadoul stepped out of the cell. The trio then began to sneak out of the hideout. Meliadoul had been right, each of the thieves were knocked out from excessive drinking. As they walked onwards, into the outside light at long last, the only words they could hear from Deverca and his men were the mumblings of drunken fools.

* * *

"And your ancestor really contacted you in a dream!?" exclaimed Agrias, "He told you that he was the original slayer of Lucavi, and he used some holy weapon that Meliadoul's ancestor and the rest of his family had in their possession. That sounds kind of far fetched, if you ask me."

  
"Well, my mother once mentioned some legacy that she kept safe. But before she could tell either Izlude or me what it was, she succumbed to her illness. I always wondered what exactly the legacy was, it could very well be the sword that Collin told Ramza about," Meliadoul said.

Ramza was beginning to wonder exactly how they'd be able to get the sword. After all, if Mel's mom hadn't been able to pass down whatever secret the sword held, she had no idea how to find it. Now they were all going to have to search over every corner of Ivalice in order to find it. Not something that appealed to any member of Ramza's group, the Ivalice World Tour had ended for them long ago. Some of them were actually thinking about leaving the country, and making a life for themselves elsewhere, far from the corruption of the church, and the status as "missing and/or dead".

Meliadoul told them, "She said that the legacy comes from within, but I don't know what that means. I don't think there's some sort of sword inside my body, the only person in my family who'll get that is Vormav. I'm not going to get away with the wicked ambitions he has. If he wants to go and take over the world after contacting Lucavi, then he has earned the enmity of his own children."

  
As they headed to the camp, they continued to discuss the aspects of the battle, and how they could go about finding the sword. It all made their heads spin, no one wanted to have to continue their search for the sword. It would be better to just go out and kill Lucavi like they did last year. Ramza could find his mind beginning to wander away. 'What should I do? We did just fine without Paladin last year, but could Atlima have given powers to her allies that makes it necessary this time?'

Suddenly, they could see the sky beginning to distort around them. A blue and pink swirl had appeared, instead of the clear blue it had been a short time ago. Ramza suddenly found himself standing in front of the girls, hoping to shield them, even though they could very well take care of themselves.

"What in the name of God is this?" demanded Meliadoul, "If this is some kind of sick joke, I would like to slash the person who is playing this on us." As she said that, her whole body began to glow. The woman was lifted into the air, followed shortly by Ramza and Agrias.

"This is getting a little too freaky for me," Agrias stated, and Ramza nodded.

The trio went higher and higher into the air. They found themselves floating towards the center of the spiral, as if it was trying to consume them into it. But there was nothing they could do. As the group soared closer, they began to freak out just a little - - but not screaming, they weren't professionals for nothing. Soon, the group found themselves going into the spiral, and vanishing into thin air. Then, the sky returned to normal, and the spiral vanished as well.

- - - -

Yeah, go girls! My kind of rescue. One of the reasons I like Mel and Agrias a lot is that they can kick serious butt, even without using their skills.


	15. Paladin

****

Paladin

They found themselves landing on the ground of a strange temple. It was almost exactly like what had happened when they entered Murond Death City. Ramza looked around, he was just a little bit nervous as to what had happened. This place was very unfamiliar, he was wondering what kind of monsters or demons might try to attack them. Thus, they all walked cautiously.

Soon, the group found a pedestal. On it, was a sword with a golden colored metal that made its hilt and blade. But it was not gold, for when Meliadoul tried to burn it with Fire 1, just to see, it did not melt. And when Agrias tried to bend it after that, it stayed in one place. There had to be some divine power within the blade, either it was a special metal, or a spell had been cast on it.

"This must be it!" exclaimed Ramza, "The Holy Sword Paladin. That was what your mother meant when she said it was within you. You had the power to pull us into the other dimension where the sword was sleeping. All right, Meliadoul! Now we can take the sword and kill the demons."

"You may not have the sword until you prove yourself. Fight against my servant, and show me that you can wield this blade. For only the strong and pure of heart can defeat the demons who are trying to take over the world," a female voice echoed throughout the chamber. Suddenly, the group heard a low growl, and a huge white ape appeared. It apparently was the legendary beast, Yeti. And he looked mad.

Ramza thought, 'Of course, there always is a Guardian for these things. That's the other reason why no one ever gets these legendary weapons. Not only do they have to find whatever key is required, they are unable to kill the Guardians who are trying to protect it from thieves." He knew that he needed to win, though, else the whole world would fall to Lucavi. So he grabbed his Chaos Blade, and held it out. Meliadoul thrust out Save the Queen, and Agrias was seen holding her Rune Blade.

Ramza began to charge Ultima, while Meliadoul concentrated on attacking with Flare. Agrias had the job of protecting them. Usually she had help from Tess or Margurita if they were fighting against other demons, but there was no one who would be able to hear their calls. So the whole thing was up to her. She used Crush Punch, hoping to kill Yeti at the same time. But, of course, it didn't work. So she ran at it, and struck out with her Rune Blade. Which was followed up with a Lightning Stab. Yeti then became Silenced, but it was of little use, as he only seemed interested in striking with his fists.

Ramza then finished charging Ultima, and hitting him. He gripped Chaos Blade in his hands, and decided to aid in the protection of Meliadoul while she was charging. The man attacked with the sword, and knocked him back. But that hadn't killed him yet, he was ready for another go with the warriors.

At that moment, Meliadoul let loose with a Flare. The Yeti found himself reeling from the spell, fire being his weakness and all. Then, he charged once more, only to face the blades of three reared warriors. Yeti had no time to hit even one before he was cut down. They watched for a few minutes, until the monster's body had become a crystal. Agrias used it to restore her HP, and then stepped back.

Then the voice from before was back. "You three have done well. I can see the determination in your hearts, and the way you work together to accomplish a goal. Now, take the Holy Sword Paladin, boy of the Beoulve family. Guardian of the Lindal family, you must protect him. It is the destiny of those two families to fight together. Throughout history, Beoulves have wielded this blade, while Lindals have acted as their shields in times of danger. Fight the demons, and bring peace back to the world."

Suddenly, the swords jerked free of the pedestal. It landed in Ramza's hand, radiating a warm light. The gem on the hilt shone a deep blue. He picked up the Chaos Blade, and handed it to Agrias, knowing very well that Meliadoul would never take off her Save the Queen, it was a gift from her late mother. Then, the dimension began to distort, and they found themselves outside once more.

* * *

"So, let me get this strait," Izlude said to his sister, "Mom's legacy is some sort of sword, and you three went into another dimension to claim it. That's amazing, you've got all the luck, sis. On assignment in Lesalia on the day we were in Riovanes, being able to fight alongside Ramza, and defeating one of the most dangerous demons in the world. All I've got is a job helping living heroes to fight demons. But I have barely fought anything but those stupid thieves, and only once."

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much. The place was barren of any decorations, except for the sword. Even the pedestal was just made of stone. Our ancestors must have been really boring people if they think that makes a really nice palace," stated Meliadoul, looking into her brother's eyes.

The trio had met up with him right after returning to the camp. As this was part of his heritage, he deserved to be the first to know exactly had happened while they were in the other dimension. Ramza had shown him the sword, and the boy was really amazed at the power flowing in it.

Izlude told Ramza, "I wish you luck in the battle ahead. There's only so much I can do while back here in the living world. When it comes to the battle with Vormav, it will be entirely up to you. As well as my sister, she's mother's only living descendant. Only she can be the Guardian that the mysterious entity spoke of. I only wish that I could help more, but I have my orders."

  
Meliadoul put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. We took on these creeps before, and we were able to beat them. Now, we have a sword that is more powerful than anything else in the world. There's nothing the two of us can't do when we fight as one, that's what the voice in the other dimension told us. Besides, our allies will all be standing by our sides as well."

Ramza hear the report as to what happened while they were gone. Malak had hurt his hand when dropping a carton of apples he had been carrying for Sage and Pete. He would be in the clinic for another week at least. Rafa and Alma had carried it the rest of the way after that.

'Things never change,' thought Ramza, 'It's at least good to know that. No matter what happens to us in the battles, and where we go, we'll always be able to come home to the same antics. I want to travel with this group for the rest of my life, or at least live close to them if we ever settle down.'

- - - -

Well, we're going to be involved in some more battles first. I really need to get rid of the demons before we find the entity, that's how I work things, you know it.


	16. Shocker

****

Shocker

Paladin's holy light seemed to have a desirable effect on the campsite. For the power in the sword seemed to ward off monsters and demons from finding Ramza and his companions. Thus, for the rest of the month of November, no attacks came to the party. It was a relief, that meant that they could all have a peaceful Thanksgiving dinner, unlike the way they'd celebrated last Christmas.

Ramza sent Sage into town to get the best fruits and vegetables, while Mustadio and Pete were out hunting for the wild turkey and other meats. Alma was going to do the cooking, with Rafa to help, while Meliadoul, Tess, Margurita and Agrias had plans to go out and scout around for any raiders or demons that might be in the area. For even if they wanted to have a peaceful dinner on that night, and Paladin was protecting them, the team needed to know where their enemies were hiding.

When the day finally approached, everything was going just right. That was, until Malak came up to ask Alma and Rafa for help once more. The two girls looked at each other, he'd been trying for months to hook Agrias, but everything had ended in disaster. And they had something to do, so they wouldn't be able to give Malak a hand. He noticed how intent they were at cooking, and decided to go off on his own to try and find her. If he could help her with her mission, maybe she'd accept him.

So that was how Malak managed to take his pole with him and sneak out of camp. Not that any one was watching him, they were all doing something or other to work on the dinner. Malak began to walk around fields, searching for the girl that had stolen his heart over two years ago.

"Agrias," called out the boy, "Where are you? It's me, Malak. There's something I've got to tell you." Unbeknownst to the young Hell Knight, he was wandering deeper and deeper into a forest on the side of the field, one that was not under the shielding protection of the Holy Sword Paladin.

* * *

"Agrias, Meliadoul, Tess, Margurita, thank goodness you've come back. Malak has gone missing while Alma and I were cooking. I don't know where he's gotten too, and I need to continue making our dinner. Can you all kindly go and search for my brother for me?" asked Rafa.

Meliadoul replied, "Sure, we will. He's always getting into something. Sage'll really like this one, she and Leon having a patient on Thanksgiving. I'm sure she's celebrating having one day off with taking care of the kid. We'd better get someone else to help out as well, who knows what we'll find. If Malak has wandered out of Paladin's shield, then we might just run into Lucavi while we're out there."

So they went to tell Ramza of Malak's latest plight. Izlude, who had been discussing tactics with his friend, agreed to help look for the wayward Hell Knight. He barely knew Malak from his short stay at Riovanes, but he remembered well the time that the boy had gotten the drop on him. Half the way up to the Grand Duke's room, Malak tripped down the stairs, and fell flat on his face.

The party of five went out of the barrier, and spied the forest. It would be just like Malak to get lost in a place like that, so they began in there. Soon, they found the place to be haunted by ghosts and ghouls of every sort. That happened when a whole team of ghostly male Knights attacked. Five undead warriors stood before the four still-living and one not undead class ghost warrior, apparently wanting to make them join the ranks of those who had fallen in this very forest.

Margurita slapped her forehead. "It would be just Malak's luck to end up in a haunted forest. We've probably gotten the right place you guys. This won't be too hard, after all we're one on one. If each of us kills a knight, then we can be able to win." She drew her Chiririjiden.

At that moment, many more Knights entered the clearing as well. Some were male, others female, and all wanted only one thing, to kill the team of intruders. Tess was beginning to shudder, she never had suspected that they would be trapped in such great odds.

"You were saying, Margurita," Agrias said, "It looks like this is really going to be a firefight this time. More on the level of fighting against one of the Lucavi Zodiac Demons. We'd better keep up our senses, or we'll end up like them." She then drew her Chaos Blade as well.

Meliadoul pulled out Save the Queen, and Tess got the Iaga and Koga Knives. Izlude took out a blade that no one knew what it was, probably a divine sword of some sort. They were all ready to rumble with the team of undead. But just then, something very unexpected happened. Malak ran into the clearing, his Goku Rod firmly between his hands, and a battle ready smile on his face.

"Fear my powers, demonic warriors. For I am Malak Galtana, the Hell Knight, and your worst nightmare. You will leave your hands off these fair ladies and their protector, or face my wrath," he ordered. When they didn't back off, Malak charged. Of course, he was knocked down by the first sword, and ended up being surrounded. All of them figured they would pick him off first.

Agrias yelled, "Leave him alone, bullies! Take this, Lightning Stab!" Her attack headed strait for the ghosts, and wounded them greatly. Tess and Margurita were already tossing Phoenix Downs at them, while Meliadoul was using Shellbust Stab to cause maximum damage. Soon, they all fell.

* * *

Later, when Malak opened his eyes, he saw Agrias was administering a basic treatment that would get him back to camp, before handing him over to Sage and Leon. "I guess I blew it again. I wasn't able to do anything right. Now I get turned over to the clinic, and can never show you how I really am. Everyone knows me as 'Klutz Malak', not the person I truly am inside."

  
"You're wrong," Agrias told him, "You may be a klutz, indeed you make everyone laugh and keep spirits high because of this, but we do know that you're a well meaning klutz. It's just that you don't have much luck. But that's ok, it's not the worst flaw a person could have."

  
"Agrias, before I do something else stupid, I've got to tell you something. I've been in love with you ever since you've saved Rafa's life at Riovanes Castle. Do you think, you can find it in your heart to love me back?" he asked her, his face turning redder by the minute.

Agrias answered, "I like you, Malak. Maybe not as much as you like me, but I don't know what the future brings. Who knows, maybe I will find stronger feelings for you in the future."

- - - -

Another feelings chapter. And the Shocker is, Malak actually was able to tell how he feels. We've got to kill Lucavi soon, or else I'll go crazy. First, though, we deal with Deverca and Co.

****


	17. Deverca Attacks Again

****

Deverca Attacks Again

Snow came early to Ivalice that year, it hit on the fifth of December. Luckily, Ramza and his allies had managed to get a few rooms at the inn in Gariland, and were not at all cold. When the snows calmed down, the group went outside to play in it. Malak, healing nicely from the last incident, was having a snowball fight with Rafa, and getting beat up pretty badly. Ramza was watching Alma make some Snow Angels. And Meliadoul and Agrias were building a snowman off to one side of the lawn.

"Meliadoul, what should I do?" asked Agrias, "I'm a little confused. After Malak confessed that he loved me, I began to feel different around him. As if I might be in love with him as well. But I thought that I was in love with Ramza up until a few days ago. Who am I really in love with, in that case?"

  
"I can't tell you that. You should ask Tess, she's better in matters of the heart. I usually just go with what I see, so I can't help you inside. But this is not my choice to make, it's yours. Whomever you love can only be determined by you. Like I said before, Tess can help you to figure out exactly how you can determine it, but she can only do that much," Meliadoul replied, putting a carrot nose on the snowman they had made. Agrias then added the coal eyes and mouth, and he was finally done.

She told her friend, "I thank you for your advice. That was more help than you probably think it was. I can most likely think about it from here. I'll tell you how it works out when I finish. Hope your search for love goes as well as mine." Then, she went back inside to have a drink.

Meliadoul watched her leave. 'How does she know that I'm on a search for love? Was it my hesitant to mention Ramza's name throughout this whole ordeal? Or maybe I am easy to read, like Alma thinks I am. Only the denser members of the team can't see what goes on with me."

* * *

"Ouch!" exclaimed Deverca, "This is just too stupid! Why would they be outside on a day like today? We've got to find the inn that their group is staying at, and ambush them there. Then, those fools will all die by my hands, and Master Vormav will reward us greatly. But remember to spare their leader, he would like to have a small talk with the boy. I wonder why, better to just kill your enemies now instead of dealing with it later. But it's not our problem, as long as we get paid we're happy."

Meliadoul heard them approaching, they weren't exactly quiet. She motioned to Ramza, who brought out Paladin and came to stand by her. Their presence greatly surprised Deverca, he didn't expect to be noticed so soon. When he mentioned as such, both warriors laughed.

"You're just too loud, fool. If you'd shut up once in a while, maybe you can sneak by your enemies. Let that be a lesson to you, next time you want to attack somebody," Meliadoul told him. Then both she and Ramza brought out their weapons, ready for battle.

Deverca said, "Let us not be hasty, I would like to propose a duel. Me versus Ramza. If he wins, I'll leave you alone forever. But if I win, all of the people in your group are going to come quietly with us, and let Master Vormav decide if you live or die by his hands. Do the two of you accept my terms?"

Ramza nodded, as Paladin shone in his hands. "I'm not afraid of you. I can defeat any enemy that I come across, and that includes you. Prepare yourself for combat, for I will not lose." With his sword in his hand, Ramza charged his enemy, meeting the twin Zorlin Shapes in mid blow.

"Fool," Deverca stated, "I can block your blows with my superior speed and agility. There's no way you can get around to cut at me." To demonstrate his point, Deverca then knocked Ramza back, and blocked him when he tried to attack once more with Paladin's blade.

Ramza could see the Ninja's speed was his greatest advantage. But he had an ace up his sleeve as well, the Ultima Spell. So he got down on his knees, as if he was praying. It was only a cover, though, for the spell to be charged up without Deverca noticing what Ramza was up to. Not something that was too hard to do, with the Ninja's limited intelligence and reliance on the physical world.

"Hey! Get up and fight, boy. Praying isn't going to save you now, you dug your grave when you went against the church. If not me, some other bounty hunter would have dispatched of you. Especially since Lord Vormav will always be able to hire another if something happens to me," Deverca stated.

Meliadoul told him, "So, you are no more than a pawn. You only serve Vormav for the money, but he could care less what happens to you. That is a most foolish act, if you are not cared for by your employer, they could always turn on you at any moment, and murder you in cold blood."

  
Deverca laughed. "That's the life of a mercenary, woman. Only the people on your team care, and sometimes not even then. You must always watch your back, or those you thought you trusted kill you. You could never understand that kind of life, living with a team of outlaws who all plan to use one another's talents in order to work together towards a common goal of survival."

"I understand perfectly well what it means to be used," Ramza told Deverca, "And so does Mel and the rest of our team. But we're not going to be used any more, we'll be working together and breaking away from the chains that have bind us for so long. Now, feel my wrath, Ultima."

With that, the Mage Squire's specialty split through the air, and knocked Deverca out. Wounds were covering his body in great amount, and blood spilt out on the snow. The thief looked to his lady, with sorrow in his eyes. He knew he was dying, there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Take this, Deverca," Ramza stated. He then threw the man an Elixir, restoring his wounds. Meliadoul wanted to slap her forehead, that was not the brightest thing he could have done. Now the mercenary would be able to fight back once more.

Deverca asked only one simple question," Why did you do that for me, we're enemies?"

  
Ramza walked towards the inn, Meliadoul by his side. "Because, I hate to kill if it is unnecessary. The duel is over, there's no more reason for us to fight one another. I don't think we'll be seeing one another again, at least not in this lifetime."

Deverca smiled, knowing that the boy was a tad crazy. But he ordered a last retreat, and his group began to walk away. They would just pretend to be killed in battle, then Vormav wouldn't come after them with his wrath. And they wouldn't have to deal with Ramza any more.

- - - -

  
Yup, Deverca wasn't dressed for cold. Only a little longer people. We've got to kill of Lucavi, then take care of a little Epilogue of sorts.


	18. Five Demons

****

Five Demons

Scouting reports from Tess revealed the location of the abandoned castle that Vormav was using for a base. It was located in a field between Zeltenia and the Nelvenski Temple. She found all that out from the talk of hired tavern thugs that the Lucavi Demons were hiring following the loss of Deverca's gang. Ramza then packed up the whole camp and began to head towards it.

On the day of December 20th, the party arrived at the castle. It's young leader looked at the stone walls, determination on his face. Soon, they would defeat the demons who were trying to kill them, and then take over the world. When that was done, they had plans to take a ship to a new land, and start a whole new life for themselves, far removed from the problems in Ivalice.

Ramza opened the door, and went inside. The team followed close behind, weapons drawn. Meliadoul watched him from her marching position, which was right behind her leader in line. She would not allow anything to happen to him, even if it involved giving up her life to do so. The Divine Knight shot a look at Izlude, who gave her an encouraging smile. He had confidence in her abilities, and knew that she and Ramza were the only hope the party had for survival in the coming battle.

The corridor was lit by candles on each side of the wall. But suddenly, they saw a large chamber ahead of them, which was pitch black. Not wanting to fall into a trap, Ramza called a halt. He took out his tinder box and flint, and then began the process of lighting a small fire to show what was ahead. If they had enough time, and were outside, he would just ask Meliadoul to cast Fire 1. But charging would leave them open to an attack, as well as the chance of burning the castle down around them.

"Well, well, well," a voice suddenly said, "You have finally come. But now your journey ends, Ramza Beoulve and party. Death has finally caught up with you all. So save yourself the trouble and hand over the Zodiac Stones, then maybe I might just spare your pathetic lives."

Lights came on in front of them. As the chamber began to light up, Ramza could now see all five of his enemies before them. Suddenly, he could see the Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, Capricorn, and Leo stones flying out of his pack, and into the hands of their old wielders. The five began to glow, and then regained their demon forms. Ramza pulled out Paladin, ready for the final battle.

"That sword, it's the Holy Sword Paladin, am I not correct? The blade that Collin Beoulve used to destroy us over twelve hundred years ago. But you have no idea how to use it, I'm sure of that. Fool, the full power of the sword is lost, you cannot repeat the victories of the past," Hashmalum boomed.

Ramza screamed, "You have no idea how much I have learned! Maybe I cannot use the full power of this weapon, yet, but desperation can bring out the powers that humans are unable to tap in normal moments. So if you try and fight me, you will surely lose, Vormav!"

Hashmalum looked in Quecklain's eyes. "Charge him! Kill him! But take the other Zodiac Stones. In the future, we can summon our allies the second they are reborn and grow to a suitable age." With that, Quecklain began to move towards Ramza, ready for the kill.

But the boy knew instantly what to do, the meaning of the words of the voice. Meliadoul gripped his hand, as he held onto the hilt of the blade. Suddenly, the sword began to glow, causing the air around them to distort and turn gold. Magic was beginning to fly from it. The spell headed strait for Quecklain, killing him. The two then turned towards Velius, and began to concentrate again. He too died, as did Zalera and Adramelk in turn. Then, the only one left was Hashmalum.

"Maybe I am the last," he growled, "But I am the strongest. All I must do is separate the two of you, and then you will be unable to cast the spell." He charged, knocking Meliadoul over. But before he could kill the girl, she managed to blind him with a Fire spell right in the face. Meliadoul then feinted to the side, and ran back to join Ramza in casting the final spell on the final demon.

"Strategy is more important than strength. A stronger fighter can fail if his enemy is able to outwit him. For strength is only as good as the amount of times its wielder can get his hand on his enemy," the young Divine Knight stated, quoting an old proverb her mother had told her as a child.

Hashmalum turned around, his vision beginning to clear. He was ready to attack again, to keep the duo apart. But then, he felt a sword in his back, and Izlude holding on tightly. The boy yelled, "Mel, Ramza, do it now! You're the only ones who can defeat him now! Don't worry about me, my mission is nearly done, I will have to return to the afterlife soon. But never let these demons win!"

Hashmalum began to laugh. "You would injure yourself just to win the battle, are you a fool? At least the last time you died on your feet, in the midst of combat. This is the coward's way out."

  
"You are wrong," Izlude said, "I am going to die doing the right thing, protecting my friends. This is the mission I have been assigned, and I accept that I will have to die once more to win."

Ramza and Meliadoul concentrated as hard as they could. The magic began to spark in the sword, and flew out at Hashmalum. The wicked demon began to scream as loud as he could, in great pain and agony from the power of the sword. Suddenly, he went up in smoke, and was gone.

"I knew you could do it. Finally, it is over. I can rest in peace now, my enemies are gone for good. Unless someone finds the stones in the future, and revives them again. Sister, I was happy to see you again. I wish all of you great happiness in the years to come," Izlude stated. Then, he began to fade, returning to the afterlife. But he had just enough time to wink at Meliadoul before he disappeared.

Ramza said, "Meliadoul, I thank you for your help. You did the right thing for your brother by spending time with him, knowing he'd be gone when this was all over. There's no more things for him to fear, thanks to you and what you did for him." He smiled at her, and blushed.

Meliadoul shook her head. "Not what I did, Ramza, what we did. If it weren't for you, I would never be able to have used the sword like that. We helped Izlude, together."

Just then, a figure appeared. It was that of a woman, with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at the two warriors, smiling over the victory they had achieved with their powers.

"Who are you?" Ramza asked, "And why in the heck have you come to us?"

- - - -

I'm evil for that cliffhanger, aren't I? It works here, we just won and now we have someone else come to butt in. But is she friend or foe?  



	19. Circles Close

****

\Circles Close

"Greetings," the spirit said, "I am Melanie Lindal, or rather, her spirit. I am the one who led you to Paladin, the one who guided your conscience towards the vision from Collin. And I am the spirit who protects the temple of the sword, as well as residing within the sword and giving it the power it has."

"How did you do all of that? Paladin's power comes from a mortal who perished long ago, and not a divine being? Then why is it as powerful as it is?" asked Ramza, well aware that the sword would not react to him if the order was to kill its own resident spirit.

She told him, "Paladin was forged with my own blood, when I was a small child. A seer had told me that I would die young, and there was nothing I could do to change it. So my mother had a sword forged by the local blacksmith, and then dipped in a sample of my blood, containing the essence of my magical powers. When I died, I would become one with the sword, and live on. Collin had no idea that my brother had led him to me, he thought that he'd been given a family treasure. The Lindals were all powerful sorcerers, thus the energy that created the blade. I have a warning for you, Ramza Beoulve. If you do not listen to what your heart is telling you, there will be great sorrow. On New Years, I want you to bring your hidden emotions out, and tell them to the one they are meant for."

Ramza wanted to ask more of the ghostly woman, but just then she had vanished. He looked to the others, not knowing what to say. The group then began to leave the castle, and head back to town. Christmas was coming, and they wanted to have a peaceful holiday.

* * *

They spent the rest of the year in Zeltenia. Since Ramza had decided to head for Warjilis Trade City right after the New Years Celebration, and then catch a ship for a new world, Balmafula wanted to spend these last few days with Olan. She offered him the option of coming along, certainly Ramza would want him to be safe, but he refused. The man knew that he was the only hope that Ramza and his party would have over clearing their names. He might die, but at least the truth would be out there. Then, even if a few generations passed first, it would eventually become facts and not lies.

Tess had researched a little more into Delita's new wife. But she learned nothing new concerning Ovelia's death. Even when alone, Delita seemed shaken up about it. Either he was telling the truth, or her death had been an accident on his part. Or they could have been fighting.

When New Years Eve came around once more, the party was again sitting in a bar in order to celebrate. Glasses of beer and ale were in the hands of the adult members of the party, while milk or water were in their places. Everyone waited for the clock to strike twelve, and the New Year to begin.

Meliadoul was sitting at her own table, a small glass of fine wine at the place in front of her. 'I wonder what Melanie was speaking of when she mentioned Ramza's hidden feelings. Could he be in love with someone? I wish I was as strong about these things as I am when it comes to battle. But I'm a cold fish, not used to showing my emotions freely to others. If my mother hadn't died when I was a child, would I have turned out differently? Could I have told him how I felt?'

The clock was beginning to wind down. Everyone held up their glasses, just awaiting the clock to strike midnight. Some of the patrons of the bar were already a little bit drunk, from all of the drinks they had throughout the night. Eyes were looking up at the clock, time was winding down at rapid pace.

"Get ready," the bar tender stated, "Midnight is on its way. Hold up your glasses, get ready to toast your neighbor, and count down with me. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!" Glasses clinked together, and liqueur was drunk at an alarming rate.

Meliadoul, however, was not toasting her allies. Instead, her mind was wandering back to Ramza and why she was not able to tell how she felt. It distressed her greatly, how she was too weak in this field. Maybe she should talk to Tess, the Ninja always was willing to lend an ear to a problem.

"Why are you sitting here alone? Can I join you?" Ramza asked. He sat at the table across from Meliadoul, and noticed her blank stares. The young woman wasn't usually this spaced out. He began to wonder if it was something to do with Izlude having to leave her once again.

Meliadoul replied, "I'm ok, just wanted to be alone for a little while. You know, sometimes a person just needs time to think for themselves, and not bother their friends. It's not like I have a problem or anything, I just wanted to be alone." But she noticed his concern, and was happy.

Ramza looked at her. "Sorry, I just thought you were in pain. You know I hate to see my friends when they're sad, it makes me sad too. I guess I'm just a sentimental fool sometimes."

"Don't worry," Meliadoul told him, "Sentimentality isn't so bad, if used in the right way. And you always use it for the good of other people, like when we need a pick me up over something."

He looked at her for a long time, remembering the words Melanie had said. He had already figured out that the emotions she had talked about was the love he felt for Meliadoul. Collin had said something similar as well. After Melanie's death, Collin had lost the love he had kept hidden. Ramza might very well do the same, if he didn't tell the woman how he felt.

"Meliadoul, can I tell you something?" asked Ramza, embarrassed as he spoke.

She inquired, "What is it Ramza? You usually have no problem expressing yourself. I'll listen to you If you need an ear to hear it. Not like I have anything better to do with my time. And who knows, maybe I'll have an answer to whatever problem you are having."

He took a deep breath, psyching himself up for what he had to say. "Meliadoul, I love you. I have for a long time, but have not been able to express my feelings truthfully. Can you find it in your heart to love me as well?" A deep blush covered his face.

"I understand," Meliadoul replied, "And I also have something that I need to tell you. I love you Ramza, your courage to tell me has given me the needed courage to tell you too."

  
Then, the two stared into each other's eyes. A smile crossed their lips, as they leaned forward. Suddenly, Ramza took Meliadoul in his arms, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

- - - -

  
Well, let's thank everyone who contributed to the story. First, to Square for the characters. Next, to my friend Dan for getting me into it. Ummmmmm. . .gags came from a bunch of animes, maybe, I can't remember. But if any did, I have to thank their creators too.

****


End file.
